


A Kiss for Your Thoughts

by Sparcina



Series: The Sexy Ships of Star Trek [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Telepathy, Adorable Pavel Chekov, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bones needs a hug, Chekov and his cute Russian accent, Dirty Talk, Dominant Leonard, Ensign Chekov - Freeform, First Kiss, First Time, Love Confession, M/M, Pining Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Rimming, Rushed confessions, Shy but determined Chekov, Telepathy, Thought Projection, Virgin Chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: Leonard is his usual scowling self at Chekov’s birthday party. He has zero intention of ever telling everyone’s favorite ensign about his feelings, but then Jim's legendary recklessness might just give him the push that he needs.





	A Kiss for Your Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Bones was so much fun I've already started at least two other fics with him as the main character :P
> 
> I think we all need to watch this [McChekov gif](https://66.media.tumblr.com/f97b2cb406cedcdf37c1e26b22f29f45/tumblr_ojb48yqiI11umuld2o2_400.gif).

“Damn it, Jim, do you actually _enjoy_ risking your life that much? Mission protocols don’t exist so that you can try and give your crew a collective heart attack on every single freakin' mission! Now give me your arm- No, _not_ the one that’s perfectly healthy, you complete idiot! If you ever pull that kind of shit again, I swear I’m gonna strap you to this bed and let the pointed-eared hobgoblin warm your seat for the rest of this god-forsaken mission!”

Leonard was shouting by the end of his all-too-familiar lecture, and seeing Jim smile that sheepish smile of his as if _he_ was the one indulging _him_ didn’t help the situation at all. Of course, it could get worse, and it absolutely did once Jim thought it would be a good idea to open his mouth.  

“Scold me like one of your sexy nurses, Bonesy- _fuck,_ that hurts!”

Leonard’s grin was all teeth and no warmth as he threw the empty hypospray on the tray with too much force, startling one of the aforementioned nurses. He was too old for this shit. Or, more precisely, for Jim’s unique brand of it. “It’s supposed to hurt, you reckless fool,” he growled as he checked his best friend’s vitals. “Who knows, a miracle might happen and that pain could make you realize how dumb it was, and I mean dumber than usual, Jim, even by your standards, to pick unknown alien plants as a freakin’ pretext to ogle your first officer’s ass… Good god, Jim, what the hell do you think you’re doing, now?!”

“The flower matches your eyes,” was the last thing Jim mumbled in a dreamy voice before promptly passing out.

For a couple of horribly tense seconds, Leonard could only stare in horror at the star-shaped flower that melted in his palm and disappeared into his skin. Jim had just dropped an honest-to-god _alien_ _plant_ in his hand, and that unknown and possibly lethal thing had just...

He had no idea what the alien thing was doing to him, but if Jim didn’t kill himself first, Leonard thought angrily, he was going to request the privilege for himself. For now, however, he needed to figure out what was wrong with the Enterprise’ captain. A fucking drink wouldn’t be amiss, but as was being made apparent by this day’s turn of events, he seldom got what he wanted, let alone deserved.

“NURSE!”

*

Three days, an epic shouting match with Jim and several headaches later, Leonard was nursing a well-deserved drink in the remotest corner of the lounge are, which had been decorated according to some tasteless individual’s definition of ‘colorful’ to celebrate everyone’s favorite ensign’s twentieth birthday. Not that it was much quieter in that corner, but at least he wasn’t being bothered by anyone (much).

He was brooding, though, and if the permanent scowl etched on his face sent the very few people willing to hunt him down for a conversion scurrying for cover, well, all the better for him. He was still angry at Jim for endangering _both_ their lives, even if the alien flower had still to manifest itself now that it was cozily renting his body for free. He was angry at himself too, for not having managed to find out what the bloody flower wanted out of him. As a matter of fact, he also wanted to chew the self-appointed bartender’s head off, because what he was drinking wasn’t real scotch by a long stretch and he certainly needed the real thing after this hectic week. Still, he sipped at his drink, confident that the vibes of doom emanating from him would discourage the few people he considered his friends to inquire about his well beings. After all, what could he possibly tell Uhura and Jim that they didn’t already know? Everybody on this goddamn death sentence of a ship knew that Leonard McCoy hated parties, hated noise and people who got drunk noisily, and everyone was making a fuck ton of noise right now, especially Jim, but that was nothing new.

So, one stupid ensign from Engineering had dared ask earlier when Leonard was not at his meanest yet, why bother coming to the party in the first place? It wasn’t like he was forced to be here, was he?

Leonard hadn’t bothered reply to that idiot, but the truth was, he _was_ under strict obligation to be here. Not by Jim (because the time Jim could force him to accompany him to a party was well and truly over), but because the birthday boy himself had asked him to come. Just once, very politely, and Leonard would have liked to believe he’d said yes because he’d been tired out of his mind and distracted by some complicated medical case, but the truth was, he’d been perfectly fine (‘casually grumpy’, as Nurse Chapel would label it) and had taken but one look at those puppy dog eyes full of expectation before hearing himself swear an oath he couldn’t possibly break for fear of seeing disappointment in those blue eyes.

Because if Leonard McCoy hated parties, he didn’t hate Pavel Chekov, even if watching the kid smile at every single partygoer except himself didn’t help lighten his mood. He wanted Chekov to smile at him like he was smiling at this pretty red hair right now, charming from his toes up to the very tip of his curly blond hair. The kid oozed charm in the way only one other person on this tin can did, and Leonard wasn’t sure if he should be jealous of anyone getting some time alone with the ensign behind closed doors, or worried that the kid would end up with a broken heart even Leonard couldn’t fix.

With an annoyed grunt, he downed the rest of his less-than-passable scotch. So what if he was being a damn fool? At least nobody knew. Besides, he still showed no symptoms of having hand-gurgited alien vegetation, which was a damn miracle and didn’t stop him from waking up for the Alpha shift convinced that he was going to die in the next five minutes (and wasn’t that ironic, considering he’d just overcome the habit to panic every time he remembered he was in space, only protected from all threats known and unknown by genius engineering and plain ol’ luck?)

He glared at Jim across the room, because Jim was the fucking reason Leonard had decided to practice medicine in space, and also the reason (albeit in a roundabout way) he’d developed a crush a mile wide on a genius who was both too young and good at heart for him.

Leonard knew he had exactly zero chances with the kid ( _logical_ , that Vulcan over confident prick would say for once), and even in his best fantasies, where _he_ got to be the one spending lots of time with Chekov behind closed doors, making the kid see stars at Leonard’s clever hands, he always ended up being the reason the light dimmed in those gorgeous blue eyes.

With those gloomy thoughts in mind, he directed the full power of his anger and self-depreciation at Jim through the thin beam of his glare, but to no effect whatsoever because that cocky little bastard, now perfectly healthy thanks to Leonard working twenty hours straight on his sorry ass (not literally, of course, although one would have think that suffering an almost lethal allergic reaction to alien daisies might have taught the reckless idiot some sense of self-preservation), was busy chatting up someone on the scientific staff and being very forward about his intentions...

Leonard’s brow furrowed. Was Jim seriously hitting on Spock?! And like his life depended on it, using all the charms of the Kirk-Needs-To-Be-Laid Arsenal by the looks of it. And judging by the way Spock’s green cheeks kept darkening the more Jim talked, the technic must be working… and whatever a green-blooded hobgoblin’s version of flirting was must have some success as well because it was Jim’s turn to blush not five minutes later.

Uh. For a moment there, Leonard was almost amused. How long had it been since he’d seen Jim have the tables turned on him in the flirting game? He felt the beginning of a smile tug at his lips, which promptly died once he spotted Chekov looking his way. And the kid’s gaze was fucking intense in a way that made Leonard freeze like a goddamn schoolgirl. The red hair thing tried to turn Chekov’s attention back to herself, but the kid seemed to be focused solely on him, the one person definitely not having fun, and as he started to walk in Leonard’s direction, a smile lit up his whole face.

Leonard experienced a rush of heat in the general area of his chest. But then, a mocking voice in his head remarked, that smile was probably for Leonard’s straightening up a little too fast and a little too eagerly in his chair.

And so what? How could the reason behind the smile matter when Chekov was standing in front of him, impossibly cute and sexy in those tight black pants and that yellow shirt at least half the room wished to rip off his chest, looking absolutely delighted to be there? Leonard didn’t care (not much, anyway), that Chekov was silently mocking a grunting thirty-five-year-old doctor who looked older than his age and steadfastly refused any kind of social interactions. He could hardly blame him, especially with how nervous (nervous, why?) Chekov’s eyes were, with how that silent admission of vulnerability tugged at heartstrings he’d thought broken forever…

But why, _why_ were his palms sweating, damn it? Cursing silently at himself, but mostly at the shitty alcohol he’d been given, Leonard gripped his glass harder and tried his best to cool his features into something resembling a birthday-celebration expression. He thought he might have managed something along the lines of ‘neutral’.

“Twenty, uh?”

Wow, McCoy, he reflected sourly. Way to go.

He might have berated himself for a little while longer if Chekov had not inched closer, distinctly nervous now, pulling at the hem of his shirt like he _needed_ to occupy his hands, biting the plush lip Leonard wanted to lick and nip until it looked kissed and claimed.

“ _Da_ , I… Yes, time is an interesting zhing, is it not, doctor?” Chekov worried his bottom lip further, hands clasped in front of him now. “I zhank you for coming.”

“I’m not the kind of man to go back on my word,” Leonard replied, and would have felt incredibly stupid if not for what transpired next.

_Zhis is vhat I like very much about him. Reliable. Loyal. Always zhere for me. But always so sad, uncomfortable in his own skin. I vish he could see himself vith my eyes. He is so handsome, so very clever..._

Leonard was glad his glass was empty, or he would have made a fool of himself by, say, dropping it. More of a fool, that is, because he was pretty sure he looked like one with his mouth hanging open and his eyes as wide as the saucer he was on.

Then his brain caught up with Chekov’s face, more precisely his lips. Very kissable, those lips.

Closed lips. Lips through which no word had slipped.

Apparently, the rational part of Leonard pointed out to the dumbstruck part of him, he’d just heard everyone’s favorite ensign’s _thoughts_.

Chekov frowned.

“Vhat is zhe matter?”

“Nothing,” Leonard replied hurriedly.

He looked down at his palm under which the alien flower had taken roots, then back up at Chekov. A gorgeous and enticing pink dusted the kid’s cheeks, and Leonard had to suppress a moan.

_He always has zhat intense look about him, I vish I dared… But no, zhe doctor does not like me, does not vant me like zhis._

“You do not like zhe party, Doctor? I must apologize.”

In a parallel universe where he wouldn’t be busy tuning into Chekov’s thoughts like a pervert (like _Jim_ , damn it), Leonard would have been very distracted by the way those blue eyes seemed to silently plea for something. He might also have spent some time wondering about that ‘intense look’ thing.

For now, though, all he could think about was the fact that the cute, shy wunderkind very much wished he _dared_ do something about Leonard, and also, that he was so very wrong in believing Leonard didn’t want him.

Because Leonard wanted him a little too much… and that was part of the reason why he was tempted to drown himself in another glass of faux scotch before Chekov could give him a heart attack.

He did have to clear something first.

“I don’t like the party, but there’s nothing wrong with you, Chekov. What’s there not to like about you?”

The kid’s beautiful eyes narrowed slightly. It took Leonard a little longer (of course it did, because the foul alcohol had apparently addled his brain on top of loosening his tongue) for him to figure out that he’d just given himself away. He made a valiant attempt _not_ to climb over the back of the chair and flee, but that just left him feeling insecure in a way only Chekov could manage, and unknowingly at that.  

The ensign’s feet got closer. So close that if _he_ dared, Leonard could pull the kid into his lap without moving from this seat.

He knew he shouldn’t have come to the party, he scolded himself quietly. Jim was the one who knew how to flirt; not him, and not with a sweet kid like Chekov. Fuck, what if he had it all wrong and Chekov didn’t even _know_ what he thought he knew about himself, what if he meant something else by ‘want’, what if Leonard was about to make the worst move of his life and harm-

“Vhat do you mean, Doctor?”

Fucking hell, could the kid stop with the roleplay name-calling already? His mind was deep enough in the gutter already.

“Chekov, I don’t…”

How convenient that he would run out of words now. He swallowed convulsively, but it didn’t help very much with the dry mouth, or the lack of words for that matter.

“Doctor? Mizter Leonard?”

At the soft touch on his shoulder, Leonard jerked backwards. “You should leave well enough alone, kid, and by that I mean me,” he said in a rush, in a much harsher tone than he’d intended. “You don’t want to have anything to do with me, trust me.” Possibly because once you give me the green light, you won’t leave my bed until I’ve given you as many orgasms as your sweet body can take. “Go back to your friends, enjoy your party-”

“Vhy do you vant me to leave if zhere is nozhing vrong vith me, Leonard?”

“I don’t-” He set the glass down, pinched his nose in a desperate attempt to rein in the urge to shove Chekov against the closest surface, vertical or otherwise, and show him just so much how he didn’t want him to leave. Ever. “Kid, just-”

“Look at me, please.”

Leonard had no idea why he actually lifted his chin and met Chekov’s eyes. The words that were next poured into his mind felt like the best scotch he’d ever tasted.

_I do not know how or vhy, but I zhing you can hear my zhoughts tonight, Leonard. So listen._

Leonard felt himself flush under such intense scrutiny. His mouth was on strike again. Chekov must be stronger than he looked (and Leonard would certainly fantasize about that later for sure), because he gripped Leonard’s chin when the older man tried to avert his gaze.

“Listen.”

“I- I am, but you don’t…” Leonard choked on his own words.

Chekov just stared at him, determination radiating from him.

_Listen to my zhoughts._

“Why do you-”

_Vhy are you afraid of me, Leonard?_

“I’m not afraid of you, damn it, I’m fucking terrified of myself, ok?!”

He might have screamed that last part, but thankfully, the noise level was still high enough that his words reached only the intended ears.

 _Terrified?_ Chekov asked, no, _thought_ , and Leonard felt dizzy with how intimate it felt, to have Chekov’s voice in his head. _Of vhat?_

Leonard bit his lip, shook his head.

 _Of vhat, Leonard?_ Chekov thought again, voice firmer, somehow warmer in a very peculiar way.

Leonard snapped.

“Of what I’d do to you if you really wanted me the way I want you, damn it!”

The words were out; there was no turning back now. With a feeling of impending doom, Leonard gripped Chekov’s wrist and tried to stand.

But Chekov did something very clever and very fast and in two seconds top, he was exactly where Leonard had wanted him all along: straddling his lap, their faces inches away.

 _I vant you like a man vants another man,_ Chekov thought fiercely, eyes boring into Leonard’s. _I vanted you for a long time now, doctor, but you do not look at me, maybe I was too young at first, but not now, and I had a long time to know vhat I want…_

“And what is it you want, Chekov?”

Leonard felt heady and breathless, but that was nothing compared to how he felt a moment later, when he got a reply to his question, and others he hadn’t dare ask just yet.

Aloud. The words were whispered in his ear while soft lips teased the shell of it.

“I vant you to kiss me, Leonard. Vant your mouth on me, everywhere. Vant you to share my bed, vant you in me, vant to vake up vith you beside me and call you Leonard and you call me Pavel because ve are together, intimate, and it is ok to be afraid, I am very afraid you will say no, because I dream of finding zhe courage to tell you zhese things for a long time, and maybe we should vorry about telepathy but I zhing it is a miracle that you let me zhis close, so I am glad. Leonard, I love you…”

That’s it, I’m done, Leonard decided suddenly.

And so he proceeded to kiss the kid in the full view of their fellow crewmates. He put every feeling Chekov had evoked in him for years into that kiss, made it sensual, caring, and somehow very dirty at the same time, using plenty of tongue and just enough teeth to give it an edge.

Chekov kissed him back with so much enthusiasm that Leonard didn’t give a fuck that their teeth clashed or that he got his tongue bitten just this side of too hard.

 _Yes, ah, Leonard, vant you, vant you, only you, please take me somevhere ve can, ve can- your cabin or mine,_   _pleasepleaseplease_ …

Drinking in the feed of Chekov’s thoughts, Leonard took advantage of that secret strength he rarely got to put to good use and stood up with a flushed Chekov still kissing him. When they parted to breathe, a string of saliva linking their mouths. The glazed look in Chekov’s blue eyes was everything he’d ever wanted to see, and some more. He licked at his own lips, feeling hunger uncoil in his belly.

“Mine,” he growled, and he wasn’t sure if he referred to his own rooms, or was letting free rein to the possessive, more animalistic side of him, but either way, Chekov tightened his legs around Leonard’s waist and set to suck a bruise on his neck.

The only good thing about a party, Leonard decided as they left the lounge area and made their way to Chekov’s cabin kissing and caressing each other’s over their clothes, was that most people were too busy partying to notice what the birthday boy was up to. Only Scotty looked their way, holding on a glass of something pinkish with one hand and doing a thumbs up with the other. Jim was probably already busy with another kind of party entirely, and now was not the time to think about what his best friend was up to or if everything he’d heard about Vulcan biology was true.

As soon as the door’s lock was on, Leonard pushed Chekov into the wall, his hands still on the kid’s firm bottom to support him, and reclaimed the soft lips he so wished to taste again. And again. And _again_.

 _You like kissing,_ Chekov thought.

Leonard gently wrapped his lips around the kid’s tongue, sucking slow and tender as a shiver ran through the lithe body cradled in his arms.

“I do,” he replied out loud once Chekov set to kiss his jaw. “What do _you_ like, Che- Pavel?”

Chekov shivered again and hummed approvingly. “You,” he said, almost in a whisper.

Leonard chuckled. “How about you tell me what you would like me to do to you, then?”

_Everyzhing you vant._

It was Leonard’s turn to shiver. “That’s not… what I asked.”

The kid had been dry-humping him for a while now, and Leonard took pity on him, adjusting his grip to free one hand and place it over the throbbing cock hidden away in those tight black pants.

“Ah!”

Chekov let out a noise that sounded halfway between a sob and a sigh of relief. Leonard drank the next one straight from the source.

“Tell… me,” he demanded between two kisses. “Think it at me, if you must.”

The kid pushed into his open palm with increasing force and speed, which was hell on his balance but so fucking hot he merely went with the motion, rolling his own hips against Chekov’s.

_I… you feel so… I vant you to… vant to feel you deep, vant you to fuck… to fuck me in zhe mattress hard enough I remember you tomorrow vhen I valk. Vhen I sit. Vhen I w-work._

“You sure about that?” Leonard growled.

 “I have not- ah! drunk tonight,” Chekov whimpered out loud. “Vanted to have a clean head in case you say yes. I vanted to remember everyzhing.”

Leonard kissed him softly on the cheek.

“That’s not the only reason I’m asking, you know.”

“And my ansver is still zhe same, Leonard,” Chekov replied just as earnest. “I… I dreamt of zhis moment for so long, and if you vant me too, please believe me vhen I… I always zhink of you, vhen I…”

Instead of finishing that sentence with words, he signaled to be let down. Equally curious and worried (and not a little bit excited as well), Leonard helped him in a standing position. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Chekov turned around and pressed himself into the wall. Leonard opened his mouth to ask something, but promptly snapped is shut when the kid reached for his right hand and pressed his index and middle finger on the soft fabric exactly between his ass cheeks.

Leonard’s brain crashed.

“Vhen I do that,” Chekov went on, a little breathless, parting his legs further apart and rubbing Leonard’s fingers over his crack, hesitantly at first, but then a little faster, his eagerness all too obvious. “I always zhing is your fingers, and you call me _Pasha_ and make me close to you, closer, fill me, make love to me vith your c-cock…”  

Only years of keeping a tight leash on his temper allowed Leonard to will away the rush of ecstasy triggered by those words. He actually had a refraction period, unlike the nubile creature in the room, so he bit the inside of his cheek hard enough to taste blood and proceeded to make the kid lose his mind with the slow, sensual dance of his knuckles over the thin fabric covering his hole, trying (and failing to) not to think about Chekov’s lack of underwear.

“Please,” Chekov panted as Leonard dug his knuckles harder in the fabric.

“Please what?” Leonard purred in his ear, leaning further into the younger man to let him feel his erection.

Bozhe moy! _Please touch me, Leonard, need you, need-_

“But I _am_ touching you,” Leonard teased, even if he wanted nothing more than to peel those pants off the kid’s perfect ass and get some part of himself, any part, really, in the heat he could already feel against his fingers. “I am caressing you right now… and intimately, too.”

Chekov effectively shut him up by pushing down his own pants, faster than Leonard might have done himself. Seldom had Leonard been with a partner who knew exactly what they wanted, and _never_ had it been someone he’d desired so fiercely he would have agreed to bottom if that was what the delightful Russian wunderkind had in mind. As if miracles always came in pairs, Chekov desired precisely what Leonard yearned for and spread his legs in the most enticing position possible, putting himself on display.  

Leonard stared his fill. He must have stared for a long time, because a shy-looking Chekov looked back at him over his shoulder. “Are you not-”

“You’re so pretty,” Leonard heard himself say, reverent and respectful, as he gently cupped those perfectly shaped, firm ass cheeks and squeezed, every nerve ending tingling with the need to touch and possess. “I'm just admiring you.”

“Please, Leonard…”

 _Please_ …

The double plea had Leonard move his thumb where Chekov wanted it. Upon sensing the hot ring of muscles fluttering against his fingertip, he had to reach for the base of his cock and squeeze it viciously to keep his orgasm at bay.

“Please,” Chekov begged again, arching his lithe body to better offer himself.

And how could Leonard possibly deny him?

“I want nothing more than to pleasure you, Pav- _Pasha_ , darlin’, trust me, but I won’t fuck you dry, all right? I just… _fuck_ , I just have to brush you there to know how tight you are, and the last thing I want is to hurt you. Here, come with me to the bed. Do you have lube somewhere?”

“ _Da_ , I… Leonard…”

“Yes?”

Entranced, Leonard watched the kid’s throat bob, the way alabaster skin seemed to stretch over it, so thin, so easily, perfectly markable.

“It’s perfectly all right to be nervous,” he said, feigning a calm he didn’t feel. “And we can stop any time you want, you know that, right?”

Chekov nodded, then got rid of the rest of his clothes. Leonard did the same, and couldn’t help the swell of satisfaction in his chest as the kid’s eyes traveled up and down his body twice in clear appreciation.

But then Chekov’s expression lost every last hint of hunger and was replaced by nervousness and doubts, which wouldn’t do at all.

“Pasha?”

“I am sorry if you…” The kid sat down on the bed, shoulders hunched slightly forwards. “I just zhought about…”

Leonard knelt at the foot of the bed and took those twitching hands in his, meaning it as a gesture of comfort. “What did you think about, Pasha?”

“I almost did… make myself… open for you, I mean, I read on zhe subject and understand that partners could want… I… earlier I hoped you might want zhe… uh… privilege? To do zhis?”

The kid gestured nervously towards his own groin. Leonard licked his lips and saw how those bright eyes followed the motion. A delighted laugh bubbling in his throat, he captured the kid’s mouth and kissed him without finesse or technique, only raw desire and undiluted adoration. Christ, the mouth on that kid… It wasn’t Jim who would end up giving him a stroke, because holy shit, the kid had _read up_ on the subject? The word ‘virgin’ flashed in neon red in Leonard’s mind, making it very hard to think, let alone form a string of words that held anything resembling sense.

“I would be absolutely _delighted_ if you gave me permission to stretch you open, darlin’.” He saw how the kid’s eyes darkened as the last word rolled off his tongue, so he said it again, purposefully infusing it with a little more heat than was strictly necessary. “ _Darlin’_. Will you lie down on your back for me? So that I can put my tongue to good use?”

“Your tongue?” Chekov asked in what Leonard thought was mostly curiosity.

“If you’d allow me the pleasure,” Leonard replied easily, hands trailing down the kid’s sides. “I would work that tight hole of yours with my tongue until it’s a little let so, and then I’ll finger it wider still, until you feel like three of my fingers aren’t enough.”

“And zhen?”

The expectant look in Pavel’s face was _not_ one Leonard ever wanted to be directed at anyone else but him.

“And then I will make love to you in any way you want.”

“Ok.” Pavel’s pupils were completely dilated. “ _Da_ , I like zhe idea.”

After that, the kid lost no time in arranging himself in the position Leonard had requested. Christ, but he really took directions well, showed so much eagerness in spite of the nervousness he was clearly trying to hide under layers of brash confidence.

And just as Pavel hurried to lie down and part his legs to expose himself, so Leonard started kneading those mouth-watering buttocks as soon as he gave a first lick to Chekov’s hole. When he heard a muffled cry, he immediately looked up to see the kid’s head turned away, one hand draped over his eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

“Pasha, look at me,” he said in the commanding voice he used in Medbay to get things done in the middle of a warp core meltdown _and_ a Romulan attack. “And please don’t try and keep quiet on my account; I’d _love_ to learn exactly how you sound when you’re having pleasure, and I plan to give you plenty.”

“But vhat- Vhat about you?”

Leonard arched a brow, letting what he knew to be his very rare (and equally effective) seductive smile play on his lips. “Why, you think getting my mouth on you isn’t doing it for me? I’m so hard right now the only reason I haven’t shot my load yet is because not everyone can go three or four rounds tonight, darlin’.”

Pavel’s jaw dropped. Leonard could feel how his own smile shifted into something more predatory and voracious.

 _Your plan… sounds very good,_ Pavel thought at him as Leonard rubbed one cheek against his inner tight.

So Leonard went back to town.

At first, Pavel did his utmost to keep silent, his whole face the red hue of shyness, and part of his chest, too (the sight made Leonard promise himself to spend hours discovering the kid’s reactions to having his belly kissed, his nipples sucked and licked, but later, later when he wouldn’t be so single-mindedly focused on getting the kid to forget what self-consciousness meant). But Leonard knew what he was doing, and eventually, Pavel let out a soft whimper that he might not have heard at all had ne not been listening for it. Pressing a punishing hand against his throbbing cock, he began to thrust his tongue deeper in the tight heat of Pavel’s hole, mouthing at the soft muscle crowning it with a series of wet noises.

" _Da_ ,” Pavel moaned, hands fisting in the bed sheets. “Oh, _bozhe moy_ , Leonard…”

From this point on, Leonard pulled every trick in the doctor handbook. After all, what good was it to study human anatomy during _decades_ if he couldn't fix whatever ailed it? Not that the sweet thing thrashing on the bed needed to be fixed, but Leonard was hellbent on giving him the best rim job available on the Enterprise, Jim and his experience be damned. He knew he could give a lover great pleasure, knew exactly what to do with his mouth and fingers to drive someone to the brink, and more importantly, he didn't wish for Pavel to remember this night as merely a ‘fun ride’.

“Leo!” Pavel choked out.

Leonard sank his nails in the small mattress to focus. Chris, but he was probably on the verge of developing a full-blown addiction to hearing in Pavel’s voice that nickname he’d always despised. And he must have done something right in a former life, because the kid did something so unbelievably hot then that Leonard was sure he would never need to watch porn again: self-consciousness and inexperience long forgotten, Chekov reached for his asscheeks _and parted them_ in a clear signal for Leonard to have at it. He even got louder as Leonard went on tongue-fucking him, and the more he cried out, the harder it was for Leonard not to simply suck him off and urge him to come down his throat. Not that he hadn’t asked him, because he had. Repeatedly.  However, Pavel wanted to come for the first time with Leonard’s cock inside him and wasn’t shy anymore about demanding it out loud.

Eventually, Leonard had to rest his jaw a bit, and he did so rubbing his bearded cheek against the sensitive skin of an inner thigh. He let the kid take his hand and watched ravenously as those enticing lips wrapped around his index and middle fingers (the very same he’d used to tease him through his pants earlier, and that was surely on purpose).

_I hope you let me zhe pleasure of sucking your cock later._

The noise that left Leonard’s throat was more animal than human, and it seemed to only spur the kid on.

 _I let you fuck my face,_  da?  _I_ _vant you to trust me, lose control._

Leonard exhaled through his nose. “I have not much left, trust me,” he said in a ragged voice he almost didn’t recognize.

Chekov met his unsteady gaze.

“So come up here.”

“I have to open you up more," Leonard protested, "you’re too-”

“Zhen do it fast, please. I cannot vait anymore.”

Leonard was pretty sure no one in the entire universe had ever done a more thorough yet fast job of fingering their lover open. His heart was threatening to give by the time he was done; that was how aroused he was, and who wouldn’t be, watching such a beautiful creature writhe and moan with one, then two, and at last three fingers caressing its tight channel?

“ _Da, da,_ I am ready, please, please-”

“You’re not making this easy for me,” Leonard growled as he pressed the tip of his cock to Pavel’s fluttering hole with a trembling hand. “I want you bad, Pasha, but I have no desire to hurt you-”

 _And I vant you now,_ lyubovnik moy.

Before Leonard could brace himself for what was to come, Pavel took two handfuls of the older man’s asscheeks and pulled his body flush against his own. Leonard barely had time to relish the delightful pressure on the head of his cock as it popped inside Pavel’s heat that he was already sliding all the way in, enveloped by a wonderful tightness.

“Fuck, Pasha, are you-”

Pavel threw his head back, lips parted on a low moan. _You feel so good, so good, please move, now-now-now-_

Leonard took hold of the kid’s legs and set them on his shoulders, all the while watching him intensely, and then began a steady rhythm of loving, shallow thrusts that had the kid whining of all things.

“More, I need- h-harder, pozha- please, please!”

“For Christ’s sake, all right… Fuck!”

Feeling almost dizzy with arousal, Leonard increased both the force and the depth of his thrusts in small increments, still intent on making this as pain-free a first experience as possible. It was just his luck that Pavel met him thrust for thrust, pleasure and affection the only emotions swimming in those deep blue eyes, and eventually Leonard stopped trying to be all nice and gentleman-y, because Pavel didn’t want nice, not now, not when they’d apparently both waited for a long time to love each other in an ensign’s small and hot cabin.

“B-Bozhe moy, Leo-”

“Christ, darlin’, you feel so fucking good,” Leonard panted in between two open-mouthed kisses to the kid’s throat.

“You… feel… best,” replied Pavel in a breathy voice. “Oh!”

He climaxed suddenly, eyes widening in both surprise and delight. As soon as the kid's semen spilled between their joined bodies, Leonard let go and allowed himself to fill Pavel’s hole with his own seed, grunting as he felt the kid’s ass spasm around his cock and milked it for all it was worth. Blue eyes widened further, and their mouths found each other’s in the softest kiss of the night yet.

“Wow,” Pavel said as Leonard rolled off of him and used his discarded shirt to clean them with a definite lack of efficiency. “That is- You are- wow.”

“I think ‘wow’ sums it up pretty well, yes.”

Leonard couldn’t help the beatific smile that split his face in two when Pavel turned on his side to cuddle. Not that he was a cuddler (not that his reputation could survive it). He folded both arms around the kid’s back and let out a contented sigh that would probably shock the hell out of his staff back in Medbay.

“I like have you in my bed, Leonard,” Pavel whispered in a soft voice, lips moving against the skin of his throat.

“I like sharing it with you”, Leonard reply in a rough voice, a full-body shiver rolling through him. “And I-”

He almost said the words, almost, but the words got stuck in his throat when he was faced with the radiant love in Chekov’s eyes.

“Is all right,” the most wonderful being in the universe replied to the plea the older man’s expression. “I feel it here.”

He pressed their joined hands over his own chest. For a while, Leonard learned to breathe again as he listened to the regular rhythm of his lover’s heart. His _lover_.

He didn’t feel the tear trail down, but he did feel soft lips on his cheeks, the kiss tentative and so sweet Leonard had to fight viciously the urge to cry in earnest.

“What time do you get up?”

“Five hundred,” Leonard replied reflexively, grateful for the distraction.

“Then I vill vake up early to make good on my promise.” _I vant to make zhe day start good for you_ , Pavel added silently.

Leonard tightened his grip on him. He didn’t think he would ever be able to let go, and the vulnerability inherent to such possessiveness frightened him to no end.

Breathe in, he told himself. Breathe out, and enjoy what you have now.

“You being there does that, Pasha, you don’t have to do anything to-”

“But I vant,” Pavel cut him in gently. “And if zhe day is already good, I can make it better, no?”

Leonard grinned in the darkness. He still had no idea what that alien flower was doing to him, but he realized that he didn’t give a fuck about it anymore. And maybe, just maybe, he could find it in himself to thank Jim for picking up alien vegetation as he ogled his first officer’s ass, if the result was the gentle, brave and pretty Russian genius falling asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You want to hang out with a bunch of Trekkies in love with McChekov and the other sexy ships of Star Trek, discuss plots, fics, characters, prompts and just generally fangirl/boy/other all over the place? If you'd like to join my new Discord server and you're at least 18 of age, leave me some mean to contact you (tumblr, email, what's not) in a comment to get an invite :)
> 
> Live long (enjoy McChekov) and prosper.


End file.
